


daryl/beth - carnival games

by Paperdollgirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Modern AU, Older Man/Younger Woman, Team Delusional (Walking Dead), Wallpaper, beth greene - Freeform, bethyl, bethyl fanart, carnival setting, daryl dixon - Freeform, daryl/beth - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperdollgirl/pseuds/Paperdollgirl
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	daryl/beth - carnival games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SquishyCool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquishyCool/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Carnival Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897902) by [SquishyCool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquishyCool/pseuds/SquishyCool). 



SquishyCool I got inspired by your story Carnival Games. Hope you gonna like it. 😊🥰🤗

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/paperdollgirl/1268912/56986/56986_original.png)


End file.
